Lost memories slumbering Angel
by VanHelsinggirl
Summary: A young girl named Salem finds a motionless suited man with no memories on the side of the road one afternoon.
1. Chapter 1

[ I apologize for not writing for a long long time! D: ]  
>[ I promise to work on this story forevar! :D]<br>[ So sit tight and enjoy it! Oh yeah, I do not own Supernatural. Only Salem.]

It's not everyday that Salem saw an unconcious man in a suit laying on the ground.

I mean, the town she and her family resided in was one of those havens for the rich and snobby. Rarely did she witness any forms of violence, poverty, or selflessness. Almost all the residents took everything for granted, and the amount of money your family had or the latest electronic device you showed off determined your status.

It was sickening.

So, she made it her personal goal to be as un-greedy and as inconcerned about what others thought of her as possible. Instead of owning the latest product from Apple, she had a simple iPod Shuffle. And no, not the touch screen one. For a phone, she had an older model, one that wasn't made anymore. She also took to dressing in all black, with dark blue jeans the exception on some days. Whenever passing students glanced at her, she simply titled her chin up a little higher, and grinner. She also defied the authority figures at her school. They commanded that she not wear her dark black trenchcoat, one that she was quiet fond of. She simply shrugged and continued wearing it anyway.

Anyway, back to the story.

She had been trudging through the surprisingly thick snow, slowly heading her way home, when she spotted a motionless form strewn on the side of the road. Panicked, she hurried over, almost falling flat on her face at least two times in the process. She saw he was laying on her face, and gently rolled him onto his back. Both hands were free, due to the fact that her bulging backpack lay dropped a few yards behind them. Though she was quite concerned, she couldn't help but notice how handsome the stranger was. His tousled dark brown hair reminded her of her own, which many mistook for black, to her annoyance. She blinked and quickly checked for a pulse, registering that he had a faint one. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do, but then decided to check for any cell phone or form of identification. She had foolishly left hers charging in her bedroom, and regretted this choice greatly at the moment. Strangely, the man had neither a cell phone or wallet. This puzzled her. His appearance suggested one of an accountant or buisnessman, who always carried a work phone safely guarded. Yet, he didn't have one.

She was in the middle of debating whether ir not she should make a quick dash to her home when the stranger stirred with a groan. She lightly shook his suited arm, hoping the action would help awaken him. Thankfully, it did, and his eyelids fluttered open to reveal stunning blue eyes. Salem blinked at this, mentally confirming that he was very attractive, and tugged gently on his sleeve. He slowly turned to face her, his eyes confused and befuddled.

Hey, are you okay? She asked, her voice worried. The man titled his head to the side slightly, prompting his expression to be one of curiosity and confusion.

. .I-I don't know, He replied in a shaky tone, now observing his surroundings with a slightly frightened expression.


	2. Chapter 2

[ I know, this chapter is quite short, but I wrote it in a short amount of time. ]  
>[ See, the first chapter got a bit of attention, which shocked me and made me feel extremely grateful, so I wanted to quickly repay the ones who like this story :D ]<br>[ Don't worry, the next chapter is going to be a lot longer ]

She frowned and quickly thought how to respond to this.

If you, um, have a phone I can call one of your family members. .? She suggested, wondering if he stored his phone where others wouldn't.

I don't recall having a family, He replied, his brow furrowed. She blinked at this reply and began wondering if he had some form of amnesia. It would explain why he was on the side of the road. Perhaps he had simply wandered about, lost and confused, until someone had robbed in and knocked him unconcious?

Maybe you could tell me your name? I could try looking you up, Salem was unsure if he would tell her his name, for she was a complete stranger. She also wondered if he even remembered his name.

. . .I believe it's. . .Cas? The confused man responded after a few moments of thought. Salem grinned which seemed to surprise him.

My name's Salem. I'm just glad I'm not the only one out there with a strange name, His expression prompted her to explain. He nodded at this response, his phsyique tremoring a moment later. She blinked, realizing they were still sitting in frigid snow. She stood quickly and offered Cas her hand. He looked up at her, his bright crystal clear eyes showing uncertainty.

After seeing his expression, she said in a warm tone, It's okay, you can trust me. She added a fond smile with this statement, truly meaning what she said. He hesitated briefly, then extended his hand to grasp hers. 


	3. Chapter 3

[ Woot! On to Chapter 3! ]  
>[ I'm flattered by all the comments and responses to my story! You guys are amazing! :D ]<p>Salem pulled Cas to his feet, still smiling. It felt good helping someone who needed it. It also felt good that said person accepted her help. Due to her darker appearance, most people tended to avoid her. Once he was standing she released his hand and turned to go fetch her backpack, but stopped when she saw he was swaying on the spot. Before he collapsed she ducked to his side, dipping her head so his arm could drape over her neck.<p>

Dude, what the hell hap-, She began to question in a bewildered voice, but stopped at his weak expression and pale face. Her legs were shaking at supporting all this dead weight, and that decided whether she should grab her backpack or not. It's not like anyone would steal it though, for her town was one of those crime-free ones where the most insidious act is a stolen towel. So, with the fact that her home was near, she began trudging heavily through the clumped snow. Her expression was one of fierce determination, and her hazel eyes were narrowed. This man, Cas, needed her help, and there was no way she would let him down.

Thankfully, after about fifteen minutes of supporting Cas while carefully manuevering around patches of slippery ice, she spotted her house. She exhaled at this and returned to panting heavily, sweat sticking her dark brown hair to her brow. Salem struggled up the few steps to the dark green front door and managed to kick open the screen door. After resting for a few moments, she fumbled for her keys, then jammed the right one, which was a bright silver, into the lock. She twisted and staggered into the mud room. She continued forward, now in the living room, and roughly dropped Cas onto the couch, which was positioned to the left of the door. He lay on the tan and red piece of furniture, his forehead beaded with sweat, his face ashen. She leaned against her kitchen countertop, trying to compose herself. No one was home, as usual, so she could leave Cas for a short amount of time to go retrieve her backpack. She prided herself in being a good student, and her backpack contained her school binder. Just in case he awoke, which she assumed wouldn't be any time soon, she quickly scribbled an explanation to where she was on a faded pink sticky note. After she was finished, she quickly bounded diagonally across the living room, and dashed through the door.

-About 8 minutes later-

Salem leapt up the concrete steps to her home, her heavy backpack clinging to her back. She quickly whipped open the screen door and proceeded inside, pushing open the heavy green door. The screen banged shut behind her as she stepped inside, dropping her backpack nonchalantly to the side, making sure it was positioned so no one would trip over it. She poked her head into the living room, and saw that Cas was still out cold, and looking worse. She kicked her black boots off and stored them in a closet, along with her heavy winter coat. She then hurriedly zipped to Cas's side and felt his forhead. Strangely, it wasn't hot. Not taking any chances, she turned and raced up the stairs, turning left at the top to enter her room. Inside was the bed she never used, a futon, which served as her sleeping quarters, a small table, and a bureau, atop which perched a lamp. She walked over to bed, grabbing a pillow from the futon's surface. She plopped the pillow at the farther end of the bed and stood back, admiring her handiwork. Deciding it would do, she headed back downstairs, returning to the couch. She took a deep breath and gently slung his arm around her neck. Salem then stood, pulling him up with great effort, and turned to face the stairs.

-After an agonizing trip up the stairs.-

Salem's face was a dark red when she stumbled into her room, and sweat was once against plastered to her forehead. She staggered over to her bed and slipped Cas's motionless body on top of the sheeted mattress. She then slid to the floor, her back leaning against the bedstand, breathing heavily.

Damn stairs, She muttered, placing her palm against her forehead. She exhaled a couple times before standing shakily. She was about to take off Cas's shoes when a thought occurred to her. Why the hell was she helping this stranger? She had just carried him up into her bedroom and all she knew was his name. At this realization she slunk over to her futon and sat down, her fingers intwined beneath her chin, her eyes narrowing. Why had she done this? Was it because he was someone who needed help? No. She had seen many people in need and had neglected to assist them. Was it perhaps because he was quite attractive? Maybe, but she also considered herself to be like Sherlock Holmes; asexual. Or perhaps he just made her feel the need to help him? His aura perhaps? She shook her head, her thoughts jumbled. She sighed, deciding to think of this question at a later time, and stood, walking back over to Cas.

She took off both his shoes and socks and neatly placed them in the corner nearest to the bed. She then slid off his suit jacket and his dark blue tie and placed them on her bureau, both folded. She then grabbed a dark blue blanket that she had sitting atop her futon and draped it over Cas. She wondered what was wrong with him; she didn't see any visible wounds or blood. She checked her watch and saw that her father would be home in a couple hours. He worked a state over, and had to return a work car he had borrowed, which was from another state over, so he would be home later than usual. She nodded to herself and thought she could perhaps persuade him to allow her to stay home tomorrow, which was a Friday. After all, Christmas break started that weekend. She was naturally quite pale, and had aquired dark shadows beneath her eyes from staying up late on her computer. She could pull off being sick, she was certain. At this moment Cas stirred and she twisted around.

Salem bent down beside him and lightly shook his arm, trying to assist him in awakening. His brilliant blue eyes fluttered open and she sighed in some relief.

Hey Cas, She said in a soft tone, trying not to alarm him, considering he had a lot to take in, like his surroundings.

Where am I? He asked, obviously not recognizing her room. He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down gently.

You kinda collapsed and so I carried you to my house. You're in my room right now, Salem explained, blushing lightly. When she said what she had done outloud, it sounded much more heroic than how it was.

I see, He responded, staring at her unblinkingly. She waited for him to continue, but when he didn't, she decided to continue the conversation.

Um, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what the hell happened to you? She asked, eyes blazing with curiosity.

I don't remember really anything, He replied, his brow furrowing a bit. She frowned a bit at this, feeling quite sympathetic for him.

You don't remember anything except your name? Maybe a family member's name? She prompted, her expression one of disbelief.

Cas furrowed his brow and seemed to be concentrating as hard as he could. She remained silent and unmoving, not wanting to disrupt him. After a few moments, his eyes widened ever so slightly.

I do remember two names, He said in a firm tone, nodding slightly as if to confirm his thoughts.

Which are? She asked, still quite curious.

. .Dean and Sam. 


	4. Chapter 4

[ Chapter 4! Yay! I'm going to try and write a chapter everyday, but the length of each may suffer from this. The quality hopefully won't though. ]

Sam and Dean? She asked, double-checking to make sure she had heard the names right.

Sam and Dean, Cas repeated with a nod, seeming quite confident.

Okay. I'll try looking those two names up later. First, I have to make sure you're okay and get you some food. You look really pale, Salem remarked, raising both brows quizzically at his pale face.

. . .Do you perhaps have any red meat? He inquired curiously, tilting his head sideways.

I have some sliders in the fridge, She answered, straightening up. She heard some cracks come from her back and winced. Cas made a move as if to get up as well, but she pushed him back down once more.

Stay here and rest, She commanded, her eyes narrowing to show her seriousness in this statement. He obeyed and rested his head against the pillow, exhaling.

Good. I'll be right back, Salem said before turning and walking out of her room. She bounded down the wooden steps and turned right into the kitchen. After rifling through the freezer, she discovered a bag that contained two small cheeseburgers. She gave them a disapproving look, but they would have to suffice. After tearing the bag open, she plopped the two rock like burgers onto a chipped plate and slid it into the old microwave. After setting the timer for two minutes, she turned and slid back over to the fridge. After yanking it open, she pushed around many of the contents, searching for something Cas could drink. After eliminating milk and apple juice, she decided on some water. She stood, the top of her head barely missing the freezer's edge, and shut the door after backing up. Salem then yanked open the cabinet that contained the cups and swiped a plain plastic one from inside. The microwaves loud beeping commenced a few minutes later, and she opened the door, waving away the small amount of steam that gushed out. She grabbed the plate and quickly dragged it out onto the counter, releasing it before the burning surface pained her. After the plate cooled and she had filled the cup with a couple cubes of ice and some tap water, she brought the insufficient meal upstairs, careful not to drop anything.

Cas was just where she had left him, and it looked as though he hadn't moved at all. The exception were his eyes, which were closed. She paused in the doorway, wondering if he was sleeping. No one could be that still when taking a nap though, she deduced, and continued forward, placing the plate and cup on the small, wobbly, banged-up table in front of the futon. Salem then wandered over to him and shook his arm gently. In response to this he opened his bright eyes and looked at her expectantly.

Can you make it over to that futon over there? She asked, nodding to the couch-like piece of furniture. He lifted up his head with effort to look at where she was asking and then flopped back onto the pillow.

Guess not, She muttered, concluding that, for the third time, she would have to carry him.  
>After taking a deep breath Salem bent down and slung his arm over her neck, again.<p>

You better help me out this time though, She said in a firm tone. Cas nodded in response. She began forward, slowly sliding his whole body off of the bed. He helped by moving his legs off of the mattress and onto the ground. As soon as he tried to stand though, he crumpled, almost bringing her down with him. Salem grit her teeth though and shouldered his weight, staggering over to the futon. Once close enough, she leaned down and propped him up against the comfy cushioning, and then stumbled back.

Thank you, He thanked as he reached out to grab one of the mini cheeseburgers.

Piece of cake, She hissed, straightening up, for she had had her hands on her knees. He took a small bite out of the burger and chewed rather cautiously. She pointed at the cup of water.

Make sure you drink at least half of that, She reminded, knowing water was quite good for you when you were ill, especially when it was room temperature. Cas nodded, setting down the partially consumed slider and grasping the cup. He drank some of the tepid water and then put the cup back on the table. Salem, tired of standing, walked over and sat beside him.

So, since my Dad's gonna be home in about an hour, I need to tell you the rules of staying hidden up here. My Dad seldom comes up here, so I'm sure you'll be able to recuperate in peace. If he does come up here though, you have to hide in the closet. Understood? She explained while looking at Cas with a serious expression.

Yes, He replied, his expression also serious. She nodded, pleased they went over that swiftly enough.

. . .So, I noticed you put Dean's name in front of Sam's. I don't know if this is because I've been watching too much Sherlock, but is there any reason for that? Can you remember? Salem inquired, not trying to be nosy, just trying to gather as much information as she could.

. .It just felt. . . .right to put it first. It feels strange saying Sam and Dean. Dean's the one with more. . .authority, Cas said in a firm tone, another faint feeling rising to the surface. Salem shrugged in response.

The doorbell rang. 


	5. Chapter 5

[ I'M SORRY ]  
>[ IT'S BEEN TOO LONG. I APOLOGIZE ]<p>Salem jumped at the sound and rolled her eyes, her expression annoyed. Considering she was positive her Dad wasn't due to be back for about an hour, she deduced it could only be one vile creature. A salesperson. They usually traveled in pairs, hunting door to door, trying to prey on people's wallets.<p>

Keep eating, I'll go see who it is, She told Cas, and he nodded in return, picking his burger up once more. She sighed and exited the room, creeping down the stairs as quietly as she could. Once she arrived at the door, she peeked through the hole in the center, glaring at the two people who stood, pamphlets in their hands, on the other side. Instead of opening the door, she locked it, shrugged, and turned heel, heading back upstairs with a small grin.

I'm back, She said, stating the obvious. Cas was leaning against the futon, obviously weary. There was only one remaining burger and a sliver of water left. She smiled at this and nodded to him. From downstairs there came a muffled thud and she blinked, confused. A few moments later it came again, only with more force. Salem froze, not knowing how to react to this, her thoughts jumbled and panicked. Suddenly, the door smashed open, the doorknob crashing into the closet behind it with enough force to dent.

My my, what an adorable little home this is. It's absolutely repulsive, A silky voice drifted upstairs from below. Salem froze, not recognizing it. What the hell happened to no crime? Cas froze, his expression dead serious, his head looking towards the open door to her room. She inhaled, trying to calm herself, and slipped out into the hallway. Being as quiet as she could, she slowly closed the door to the stairs and locked it. While she was doing this, a second voice joined the first.

Where's our prey hiding at this time? The deeper, obviously male voice murmured.

The first, which was female, replied, They're both upstairs.

The male grunted and seemed to drop a heavy object onto the floor.

Salem, panicked, rushed back into her room, locking the door behind her. Cas was still sitting on the futon, though it seemed from his condition, that was all he could do. His face was contorted in what looked like pain and his hands were frantically clutching his head. She didn't pause to ask what was wrong though. She had always had a vision of courage if anyone threatened her, and envisioned herself frankly kicking her adversary's ass, but right now she felt so very afraid. Death was a frightening thought to her, and she thought about what lay beyond constantly. Her open hands closed into fists though and she put on a determined expression. She then began rifling through her room, trying to find some form of weapon. She heard a sudden smash on the door in the hallway, and felt the thud of it hitting the ground. She held back a scream and finally tore an expensive Harry Potter wand from its cushioned box. She then raced over to Cas and practically ripped his arm from its socket while forcefully tugging him into standing position. Salem then dragged her swaying companion to the foot of the bed, so they were now both facing the thin barrier between the intruders. The door suddenly shook at the intense force applied to it and she pointed her wand at it, trying to believe she posed a threat. After only a second kick, the door smashed open, sending splinters flying.

A young woman clad in dark blue skinny jeans, a shirt that was far from loose, sharply heeled boots, and a leather jacket strode in. She surveyed the scene before her with steely gray eyes. Salem stood defensively in front of Cas, pointing her flimsy 'weapon' at the woman. Once the intruder spotted what she was holding, she burst into humorless laughter.

Are you serious? A toy wand? The stranger exclaimed in a voice filled with disbelief and amusement. Salem shrugged in reply. The woman smirked and stepped forward, her eyes turning to Cas.

Ah, Castiel. I see your wings are a bit clipped at the moment, She commented with a raised brow. Cas glared at her with a fierce expression. Salem, whether she did this out of pure stupidity or survival instinct, suddenly lunged forward, driving her makeshift weapon towards the woman's stomach. The woman's retaliation was a simple flick of her hand. As though an invisible force was serving the intruder, Salem was picked up off the wooden floor and smashed with a staggering amount of force into her bedroom wall. The more accurate way to describe how her head felt upon impact was as though someone had taken a hammer and slammed it against her skull. She fell to the ground, fragments of plaster raining down, accompanied by a cloud of dust. Her hair suddenly felt very sticky, and she foggily realized that blood was slowly creeping down the back of her neck.

Cas made a move as if to go to her aid, but the 'woman' got there first. After crouching down beside Salem, she tightly wound her fingers into her hair and tugged upstairs, drawing a gasp of pain from the wounded girl.

Let's take this downstairs, shall we? The inhuman being suggested with a grin while standing, dragging Salem up with her. She gestured for Cas to go first, and he had no choice but to oblige. Though he was close to collapsing, the adrenaline pumping through his weary body kept him standing. He managed to walk down the stairs, his enemy and Salem following close behind. Once they arrived on the first floor, Salem managed to register what lay in front of the fireplace before letting out a gut-wrenching scream.

Barely recognizable, isn't he? The stranger chuckled. He was the male voice Salem had heard earlier, and the carcass that lay at his feet was the object she had heard him drop onto the floor. The woman released her painful grip on her hair, and she dropped to the floor, tears cascading down her stricken face. Salem crawled forward, her whole body shaking with grief, and reached out a trembling hand to wipe away some of the blood that painted the dead body's face.

. .D-Daddy. .? She managed to choke out, her expression disbelieving. Cas stood near the stairs, which was located near the broken down front door, a motionless statue. The woman walked over to the man, who was now lounging on the couch, and giggled, disgustingly pleased with Salem's misery. The damage was so grotesque, Salem didn't even realize it was him for a minute. She felt as though rabid clawed monsters were tearing her apart from the inside out. She looked up at the fireplace mantle and felt a stinging pain as the family photographs swam before her eyes. Though the grief didn't release it's tight grasp on her, something joined it. A fiery rage exploded in her chest, and she snarled in response, having one thought, and that one thought only. Kill the ones who did this. She glanced beside the fireplace and saw the perfect instrument to commit this murder with. The fire poker hung placidly from its holder. The couch was to the left of her, and her soon-to-be victims were only about two steps away. She exhaled, readying herself. She then reached out and grabbed the iron poker.


	6. Chapter 6

[ You guys are great! Every single time someone comments on my story, it makes my whole week, let alone day! :D If any of you have an OC's or characters I could have them cameo 8D I've also been busy voting on that poll and starting a SuperWhoLock rp ( .com ) that's why this one took so long D: ]

She quickly stood, her heart pumping in her chest. Without hesitation, she lunged forward, the poker's sharp end pointing downwards, and stabbed it into the male's leg, just above his knee. The effect was incredulous. Right after the poker easily tore through the thin layer of denim, smoke seemed to hiss the moment the iron made contact with his skin. Blood followed suite, the liquid splattering her lower torso and the wooden floor with crimson. Before the female could react, she yanked the poker out of his flesh with tremendous effort and jabbed it into her stomach. This took the two monsters by surprise and surprisingly, they both flung back their heads, almost instinctively, mouths agape. Funnels of dark obsidian colored smoke curled at an alarming speed from their mouths and shot through the door.

Salem blinked, all the events that had occurred in the past 30 minutes plaguing her mind. Cas was still standing near the door, resembling some form of statue. The fiery anger that had burst inside of her was now fading, and was being replaced by a numb feeling. She stumbled upstairs, knowing they had to leave. Along the way, she grabbed her bulging backpack. She didn't know where, but they needed to be anywhere but here. She roughly grabbed her black trench coat, cap, and yanked her drawers open. She dumped all her school supplies onto her futon and slowly shoved all the contents of her bureau into the pack. She also managed to stuff a blanket. She dragged the bag downstairs, grabbed a ton of food from the pull-out snack cabinet, and fit these snacks inside as well. She thought of taking her Dad's money, but then dismissed the thought, because she just couldn't. After sliding an armful of water bottles carefully in between the various items that clogged her backpack, she heaved it onto her back and mindlessly teetered over to Cas, who was looking quite clammy.

Wordlessly, she grabbed his hand and stepped out the door, trying not to unsteady him much. He followed without question, his pale face alarming her, even in this groggy state. Hell, before this whole incident occurred, he had had trouble standing. Salem bit her lip, not wanting to push his body too far. She assumed it was adrenaline and instinct that was keeping him going, but that was going to wear off soon. Where should they go though? She had enough provisions to keep them going for a bit. She looked up at the sky briefly, as though it would provide an answer. Though the sky itself didn't help one bit, her gaze brushed the spindly branches of a bare tree, and an idea came to her. She backed up so that she was now beside Cas and awkwardly wrapped an arm around his waist, trying to prevent him from falling.

Okay Cas, we're gonna have to walk a bit, She informed him with an encouraging smile. He blinked his brilliant eyes at this, as though confused. Salem nodded to herself, as if boosting her confidence, and began walking forward, half-supporting the weary man. Cas swayed a bit, but it seemed his body was quite reliable. Thankfully, not a single car drove by, for they were defiantly a suspicious sight. She was also quite glad that she wasn't supporting all of Cas's weight like last time, for his legs were holding him up. About 20 minutes away was a patch of secluded forest that Salem often sought refuge in. Not many ventured there, especially in frigid temperatures, but it seemed the safest place at the moment. No dangerous predators roamed her town, with the exception of the occasional coyote. Her backpack seemed to grow heavier and heavier as time sluggishly inched by, and by the time she could see their destination in the distance, she was breathing heavily once more. Cas wasn't looking too good either, and his feet seemed to be dragging more with every step.

Almost. . .there, She panted encouragingly. Once her worn boots crunched onto built up snow instead of pavement, she quickly released Cas, making sure he had a tree to lean on. 


	7. Chapter 7

[Wow, it's been a while since I've written this, heh heh. It seems some of you guys like it though, so I'll continue C: There may be a noticeable shift in how it's written; I have evolved as a writer since I wrote these chapters. Don't worry though, I doubt it'll make a difference. The first 6 chapters were written in the time period that Cas went missing during season 7, but I've decided to shift it to meet the season 8 finale. I don't think they'll go the amnesia route again, but it fits with my story. This is obviously an AU with memory loss. Expect Kevin, Crowley, ect. as the story continues.]

"Cas?" Salem murmured, her tone reflecting how currently she felt; a young girl lost in a big fearsome world. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and atop both of them did her chin rest. Her companion, who sat across from her, didn't look away from the tiny flickering light that was their fire. It was a pitiful fire, she had to admit, but it brought both heat and some comfort for the both of them. He glanced up at her after a moment and blinked, "Yes?" Salem debated asking him for a hug, but decided against it. He was still a stranger to her, and those vile monsters who had taken away her only family member had recognized him. The 'woman' had called him by his name. And for that, she could feel some anger towards him, deep down inside of herself. She pushed those feelings away though, and returned to her question.

"What should we do?"

He exhaled at this inquiry, and she wondered if it had been plaguing his mind just as much as hers. When he didn't respond, she added her thoughts.

"I was thinking we could try and find the Sam and Dean you remember. Y'know, since they're really the only lead we have when it comes to finding out who you are." Salem shrugged after finishing, hoping he wanted to do the same. Cas gave a small nod, "Alright." At his agreement, Salem decided to mention her other idea.

"D'you think we could try and see some sort of psychic too?" At his confused expression, she swiftly explained, "Maybe someone who deals with regressing people, so we could try and get some more of your memories back. . .I dunno, I thought it was a good idea." The man, after about a minute of thought, nodded, though his expression was unsure.

"Okay, we can do that tomorrow then," Salem said with a clap of her hands, both as emphasis and because they were cold. Speaking of cold, there was no way they were going to sleep out here. The only other option would be to go back home, which was not an option in the first place. She stood, and kicked some snow into the fire. And before she knew it, she was kicking at all of the snow, her leg smashing as much as she could as hard as was possible. The frozen substance flew everywhere, and she soon dropped to her knees, inhuman sounds slipping from her mouth as she bent over in the kicked up snow. Why did this have to happen to her? Her, of all people in the god damn world? Her dad was taken from her, she couldn't go back to the nice life she had this morning, and all she had for comfort was a guy that all she knew was his name! Tears streamed down her face, and she made no effort to staunch the flow. After a few minutes of openly sobbing, she felt an uncertain hand rest on her back, and knew it was Cas's attempt at providing support. And strangely, she felt comfort. She wasn't all alone in this, even if he was a stranger. Hell, he had lost his memories and had yet to break down like she just did. She sniffled and collected herself, trying to smile, for him.

"Thanks," Was her response, and she gave him a genuine looking smile. Cas gave a small smile in return. She stood, dignity intact, and swung her backpack over her shoulder. Seeing Cas wobble as he stood made her grasp his hand and she made sure to be closer to him than normal, in case he needed to lean on her again. And together, they made their way out of the woods.


End file.
